


Mr. Mo and his Professor Chu

by Yibo_is_my_bae



Category: 2Ha (Alternate Timeline/Universe), 二哈和他的白猫师尊 - 肉包不吃肉 | The Husky and His White Cat Shizun - Meatbun Doesn't Eat Meat
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yibo_is_my_bae/pseuds/Yibo_is_my_bae
Summary: If Chu Wanning and Mo Ran (0.5) encountered each other on a university campus ...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Mr. Mo and his Professor Chu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RemorseNot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemorseNot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Husky and His White Cat Shizun]: Tired Bird Wants to Return Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563258) by [RemorseNot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemorseNot/pseuds/RemorseNot). 



> A little one-shot gift for a friend in celebration of their birthday. Inspiration taken from our late-night brainstorming and the current story written by @RemorseNot. I'm crossing fandoms here and this is set in an AU, but, never fear (!), the ship is the same and both are still crazy handsome. ^_^

Sebastian stood very still at the front of the lecture hall, eyes scanning the seats as they filled up with students carrying their laptops, notebooks, and iced coffee beverages dripping with condensation. A few even had their textbooks out already, laid neatly on tiny desk surfaces attached to each seat. Many had on sweatpants and graphic t-shirts, others had on cardigans, and a small group of students came in together wearing matching hoodies with the university’s name screen-printed on front. One student, the last one to arrive, walked in with long confident strides wearing a crisp light blue button-down shirt, slim navy-blue blazer, and tight-fitting dark blue jeans. No laptop, notebook, or textbook in his arms. _He’s not even carrying a bag_ , Sebastian noticed. And, _he’s tall_.

Sebastian cleared his throat at the front of the room to get everyone’s attention, and as the room slowly quieted down, he began his first lecture as a visiting professor at Cal Tech.

“Hello. I am Professor Sebastian Chu, and welcome to my course – Worth: The Economics of Nature. For the next 4 months, we will explore the potential cost, value, and perceived threats of using our natural world in commercial and public applications. If you haven’t obtained the course books yet, please do so by……” Sebastian was not typically very wordy, but it didn’t matter. There was no livening up his lecture. His notes were a copy of his personality – neat, serious, devoid of excess. So, his students paid attention for the first 10 minutes or so, until they discovered that Sebastian was not going to be one of those “fun” professors. By the half-hour mark, most of the class was glued to their phones or were on their laptops working on coding projects for their more interesting courses.

Sebastian didn’t seem to notice that he had lost everyone’s attention. He continued his lecture in earnest, reviewing the history of humans and their affinity for exploitation and monetary gain, and the ways in which a future, more conscientious path in science can lead to commercial success while protecting the natural environment. All truly fascinating… to only the professor speaking in front of a lost audience.

Lost, except for the one young man 3 rows up, in his crisp navy blazer, staring intently at his professor, following every word. Sometimes his eyebrows raised in skepticism when Sebastian spoke about public good and the welfare of society; and sometimes his eyes widened curiously at the economic value of environmentalism. The interest of this student did not escape Sebastian. When scanning the room, as he droned on and on, the teacher’s gaze inevitably landed on that face with dark eyebrows, defined jawline, and prominent Adam’s apple. _Was he really a student?_ Sebastian wondered. The young man’s attention on him made the professor blush slightly, warmth radiating from his ears.

Eventually, it was as if they were the only two people in the room; at least, the only two whose attention was still present. The cluelessly humorless professor and his mysterious, well-dressed, pupil. Sabastian Chu himself was wearing a white button-down shirt underneath an auburn-brown herringbone vest, black tie, and black denim pants. He was slim with strikingly good posture, and as he spoke, his hands rested neatly on the podium in front of him. The only time he strayed away from the podium was when his lecture finally ended.

“That is all for today. Do not forget to review the syllabus online, and submit your assignments before our next class.” The whole class almost missed Sebastian’s monotone dismissal. They were immersed in their screens and thought it was just another piece of the professor’s 2-hour lecture. It wasn’t until the young man from the 3rd row started to get up that the other students took notice and realized they had been dismissed. With a burst of movement, everyone stood, gathered belongings, slurped down remnants of icy coffees, and tried to leave quickly without making eye contact with Professor Chu.

The professor began to gather his notes at the front of the room, thinking to himself that next week he will bring slides, and barely allowing himself to hope that the student in the 3rd row would be back in his class… when, he heard footsteps close to the lecture desk. They stopped in front of him.

Sebastian looked up to find the young man in the navy blazer holding out a large hand. “Hello,” he said. “Your lecture was a little dry, but there were many promising insights.”

The professor was surprised at the forthright introduction, and irritated at the insult. Sebastian knew his teaching demeanor was not like the other professors’ more frivolous style. _Those “fun” professors._ But he didn’t need this young, over-confident student to remind him.

Sebastian stared back blankly at the tall, board-shouldered figure, and started to extend a cautious hand, just as the student opened his mouth again to say, “I’m Adam Mo.”

Sebastian’s face darkened in a heartbeat, and he suddenly retracted the gesture of a handshake. Adam saw it and understood. Without expression, he pulled his own hand back.

“Sebastian, you didn’t know who I was before? During class?”

“… It’s professor Chu. That is how all students are to address me,” he replied coldly. Then he added, “No matter their position or influence.”

An impertinent grin fell across Adam’s face. He smirked so naturally. And so handsomely. “But after all of our exchanges over email and attorney’s letters, shouldn’t we be better acquainted by now? I’m clearly not just a student.”

Sebastian seethed inside. “Why are you here? Why take my class? You already have what you wanted.”

Adam’s smirky grin turned into a full-faced laugh, and Sebastian felt his hands curl up into tight hard fists.

“It could be there’s something else I want.” Without a further word, Adam turned on his heels and left the lecture hall, still softly laughing as he strode down the hallway.

Sebastian Chu stood very still at the front of the room. Anger and, maybe, some embarrassment, colored his cheeks now. _Adam fuckin’ Mo._

Sebastian knew he had to keep his emotions under control, and think about the situation logically, analytically. Every problem has a root cause and a solution. Why would Adam Mo, youngest and wealthiest Fortune 500 entrepreneur, be auditing his class on the economics of environmentalism? Why would Adam Mo even bother with him after that bullshit lawsuit? He, and a team of attorneys, got the intellectual property in the end. Stealing another’s invention was one thing, but to then make it a legal pronouncement … and now, to sit in front of the rightful inventor for 2 hours, staring into him the whole while… this was a heinous act that only the most depraved could perform. Sebastian was livid.

But, Sebastian knows that every problem has a root … _Why is Adam Mo here? The invention he stole the rights to… well, the prototype invention. It was only a prototype; a mock-up…_

_… He can’t make the prototype work! I know what he wants!_

Sebastian Chu inhaled deeply and returned to packing up his lecture notes, brows furrowed in thought. Adam Mo needed Sebastian to turn the prototype into a working model.

_I would never help him,_ thought Sebastian as he left the lecture hall.

…

That night, alone in his studio apartment, curled up in his bed, eyes closed, Sebastian Chu had another thought. A sleepy, incoherent one. A thought that was more like a dream. In it, the professor imagined the large hand extended towards him, only in the dream, the smile on the other man’s face was one of appreciation and joy. There was a genuine happiness to see the professor. In his imagination, Sebastian also extended his own hand out to accept the other’s. He felt willing and eager to experience the touching of a handshake. When his skin embraced the other’s hand it felt like a bubbling spark, a heat that was both electric and soothing. He felt it tingle from his long fingers to his pale wrist, up his lean and strong arm, and across his chest, sparking a line from his heart to his abdomen and on down. The delighted smile on Adam Mo’s handsome face, the thrill of charged skin, the unwavering eyes of a tall figure, the shoulders, broad… and, Sebastian’s dreamy thoughts repeated all night long.

In the morning, Sebastian Chu woke up with a longing ache stretched across his body, head to toe, and a hard erection straining against the thinness of his briefs. At the tip, a wetness was spreading slowly on the fabric.

Sebastian’s eyes opened. _I know what he wants._


End file.
